Undisclosed Desires
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: They used each other. There were no true victims. And though neither of them were willing to admit it, they understood one another. Lemon, OOC and for Alexxis T. Swan


**Author's Note: Hello! This one-shot is for Alexxis T. Swan, a good reviewer of mine, who wanted me to write out a EnvyxWinry fic! I did, however, change the time-line, so forgive me, Swan! I hope everyone enjoys!**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own "FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood/Manga"**_

* * *

><p>Her eyes stared at the palm of her hand, a woeful yet peaceful feeling. Her blue eyes shifted to the mirror in the room and they carefully studied her facial expression. It no longer held one of rage like it did just an hour ago. Her face held a neutral expression on her, a face that shocked the man watching her from a good distance.<p>

His own eyes, that held satisfaction, stared puzzled at the human girl- No. Woman- with the appearance of an average and unimportant human. His hands balled into a fist before he gave a small scoff and walked away from where he stood.

Envy would never understand humans.

Winry found herself understanding the motives of a homunculi.

To understand their tale, we must see back to the day before.

* * *

><p>Curses and the sound of damaged items rang around a room filled with chimeras. Dead chimeras by his own hands. He couldn't help it, he was restless. Tired of the damned feeling that was his own name. He had recently been watching of the Elric brothers, and his envy for them made the homunculi sick to his stomach.<p>

How could he, a powerful and strong being, envy such weak and pathetic humans? Another chimera died in his hands before he gave a small sigh and stood up to his full height. His eyes gazed at his reflection in the broken mirror, seeing his "beautiful" form covered in blood. It was a wonderful sight.

Yet, he could not receive any satisfaction from the joy of seeing his lovely face. His eyes narrowed before he turned away from mirror and looked down at the head of one of the dead chimeras.

The Elric brothers had something Envy wanted, something that made him want to vomit. They had _friends,_ just uttering the word made Envy sick, but friends none the less.

Especially a certain blond-haired girl he had seen a few times. It seemed as if she was the closest thing to the brothers. Envy gave a small hum, his finger tapping his chin as he pondered on an idea.

It would not harm anyone, but if it did that would only make his satisfaction even more pleasurable, if he indulged in to his envious needs. Envy knew he could not truly mess with the female human as much as he wanted to due to the fact that the boys around her were still need to be kept in place, but Envy had a way that would mess with her in a way no other could.

Envy once again looked at his reflection as he changed his appearance. The grin that tended to be on his "beautiful" looked completely unorthodox on the face of the FullMetal Alchemist.

* * *

><p>In her room, Winry sat silently. Again, her thoughts were on her friends and what they were up to. They would always arrive to her battered and beaten, which made her very uneasy.<p>

She had just come to the realization that she truly fell in love with Ed, and whatever the brothers were involved in seemed to put them in dangers that could end their lives. Her blue eyes, which were not wide or filled with their usual joy, stared at the floor uneasily. All Winry wanted was to understand the brothers, to understand what they were doing.

Her head bowed and she closed her eyes, the feeling of loneliness eating her up inside. Much more so since her boss had gone off to receive some food for the night's meal. She sighed once again and her shoulders slumped.

In the haze her loneliness had created, she was completely caught off guard when a sudden voice spoke out into the silent room. The voice she knew very well, yet it sounded nothing like he would sound. Her blue eyes turned, her hand covering her overly-beating heart.

In the shadows was Edward, with a smile that did not belong to her childhood friend. Her lower lip trembled, but she brought up enough courage to speak.

"Ed, what are you doing here? Did something happen to my automail again?"

Though she tried desperately to keep the smile on her face still and keep her voice from showing any other chaotic emotion, it was obvious to the imposter making his way slowly toward her. Winry noticed his trademark red coat hit the wooden floor, proving to her that "automail" was completely fine. Her curious eyes stared up at Ed was he neared.

Or, who she believed was Ed.

"You seem so lonely… Winry."

The way his voice spoke her name had Winry backing away. The bangs of his hair hid his blazing yellow eyes from view, making her even more uneasy. Her hands found themselves being pressed against her wall, her eyes to preoccupied to look at the wall. She was trying to see something. Her lonely mind told her it was indeed Ed that was making his way to her.

Her heart, soul, telling her that this could not be the man she had fallen for. He would never wear such a…

Disgusting smirk.

That was how she felt about the smirk, it had the word "malicious" written all over it. Ed was too caring, too heroic to wear such a smile. It made her feel a twinge of disgust and fear.

Especially when he stood right in front of her with his hand, his natural hand, cupping her face. He was once shorter, now they were the same height as her so she could see into his eyes. His beautiful eyes that were hiding something deep within their depths. Uncertain on whether or not to swipe away his hand, Winry allowed the warmth of his hand to warm her cheek.

"Why do you look so sad? You should be happy I'm back." He cooed.

Winry bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say since she had come to realize how close she was to his body. She could feel his body heat and it warmed hers in a way that made the bitter cold fall away. She looked back to his eyes, and took in the sight of his eyes staring at her lips. He was finally showing interest in her. Yes, he was protective, but he never showed if he had any feelings like she did for him. Winry allowed her arms to grasp his shoulders when his body pressed gently against her.

She shuddered, heat building up, when she felt his toned chest press against her own chest.

The smirk was stronger than ever now, but Winry was too much in a haze off her own desire to realize it. Envy, inside he was cackling in the way she had fallen into his grasp. It was obvious she loved the pipsqueak. He knew it would be no trouble to make her fall for his disguise.

Envy had no time to waste, so he roughly grabbed her hips and began to tug at her clothes.

Winry knew where this was heading, a part of her wanted to continue. To allow the man she loved to take her virginity. While another part screamed to her to stop, to take in everything around her. Being the intelligent woman she was, she grabbed Ed's wrist and whispered a soft stop.

"Why? Don't you want me as much as I want you? Don't you love me… Winry? As much as I do?"

The last part had tears rolling down her face. She banged her head against the wall as her mind had an inner battle. Her neck was arched, allowing Envy to take his chance to taste her skin. It had a salty taste to it due to the sweat building around her body, with a hint of something metallic.

Envy found himself enjoy the way her skin tasted, but not as much as the gentle whimper that was muffled by her tightly shut lips.

Winry's face was blushed, red as the coat on the floor. Her heart was telling her something was off, her mind was trying to figure something out, and her body was giving into the nips and kisses being sprinkled on her neck.

"Look at me."

Uneasily, Winry opened one eye to see Ed staring her down. His body pressed harder against hers, and she could feel his harden arousal through his pants. She gasped, uncertain if she should be flattered or disgusted.

Her nails dug into his skin while his forehead touched hers, mimicking a loving gesture.

"Answer me, Winry. Do want me to become one with you?"

Her response was a half nod, it was the only thing her baffled mind would allow her to do.

"Don't you want me?"

A noticeably aroused cry escaped Winry's lips when she felt him grind against her. Her chest heaved as her heart drummed heavily against her chest.

"Do you love me ?"

"Yes."

It didn't take long after that. In a frenzy of kisses and hands desperately tearing away clothes, Winry barely had time to register. It only became clear when felt him open her slowly and the pain of losing her virginity awakened her from her love induced haze.

She did not scream, only shed tears when the feeling of her own blood ran down her thigh. Envy would have turned into his natural form and humiliated the human girl if he could, but knew that it would be his death wish if he did.

He settled with biting into her shoulder blade to muffle his taunting laughter as he rotated his hips inside of her. The scent of her pure blood only made this sweeter for him as he buried himself deeper into her tight body.

Her hands, desperate to grab hold of something, found solace in his dark blond hair. She secretly laughed to herself that his hair felt exactly how she always imagined it would. The thought shattering when he stopped his soothing rotating and thrusted.

"Ed!"

Her cry was a mixture of telling him to continue and a pleading for him to be gentler. If it was the actual Edward Elric, he would have listened. It was Envy, and he could care less if he was hurting her. His need, his envious desires were being fulfilled.

And with every thrust be brought onto her body, Envy found himself getting filled with satisfaction. His needs were being feed, along with Winry's desires of being with the man she loved.

Her hands wrapped around her neck, meekly kissing his shoulders from time to time. Her legs were bended before one of them wrapped around his hips. Her body was being almost violently moved up and down on the floor.

Her breast fell victim to his biting and sucking, but the only thing she could do was whisper his name over and over again in a lust induced trance. Envy did not dare speak out her name, that would be foolish.

He could barely maintain keeping his appearance up due to the pleasure sparking within his body. He would not be able to maintain the FullMetal's voice in his daze. He could not risk ruining this gold worthy moment, not when he was relishing in the woman's cries and her willing body.

A part of him hated the fact that she would cry out the Elric's name. He wanted to hear his own name come from her slightly swollen lips as he pumped his hard erection deeper into her core.

He envied FullMetal for having a woman like her, a woman that loved his faults and positives. Envy wanted a woman like her.

In fact, he would make due with any kind of companion. His true motives that hid behind his envious intent revealed himself when he released a loud moan when her walls gently squeezed him.

Envy did not want to die alone, to be alone forever more.

The realization angered him, his lips pulled back in disgust. He took out his anger on the weak body beneath him, his hips snapping back in forth in a frenzy. Winry cried out again, her hand gently pushing against his chest.

Her breast jiggled wickedly to the new pace Ed was giving her and her arms flapped around desperately at the sudden wave of ecstasy struck her body. Her light blond hair was slick and stayed plastered to her face. Her eyes stared in a mixture of want and pain as Ed held her hips down and stared down at her.

Their eyes never left one another after that moment, the moment they felt their ending nearing. Winry continued to chant out Ed's name, while Envy hated his foolish and humane needs.

When the shard of pleasure built up in her body exploded and pierced every part of her body, Winry arched her back and screamed out Edward Elric's name in bliss.

Envy, unable to control himself, released his seed deep within her as he whispered into the air. Winry, falling from the high of her first orgasm, heard the voice, but was falling into a heavy slumber.

In the back of her mind, she faintly thought to herself that though she could not comprehend what words were spoken, she noted that the voice did not sound like Ed's. Her eyes closed shut, her body falling limply, and she whispered Ed's name one last time while Envy stared down at her.

Once he was certain Winry was sleeping, he returned to his favorite appearance. His black hair touched her belly and his eyes stared disdainfully at Winry. He gave a weak thrust into her body, finding solace that he was able to be inside of her while in his favorite form.

He grinned, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear before whispering his arrogant voice;

"At least I took something that brat won't be able to receive."

* * *

><p>Her head, which throbbed violent due to the headache, was held up by her hands. Winry remembered the other days incident. She was too fearful and nervous to speak to her grandmother of what happen and was angered by the fact that Ed left without giving her something or telling her. The wrench in her hand twitched since she desperately wanted to bring it down on Ed's head.<p>

Beside her was the phone, which was taunting her. Winry wanted to call Ed, question him, but another part wanted him to call first.

Finally, deciding to be the bigger man, she reached out for the phone. At that moment, it began to rang. That caused her to draw back her hand in shock before she scowled herself for being frightened by an unloving object.

Pulling back some of her blond hair, she brought the phone to her ear and answered incase it was a customer.

"Winry!"

Winry, suddenly nervous and flashbacks playing in her mind, only blushed and remained silent. Causing the easily tempted and real Edward Elric to taunt her before snapped back.

"Finally got you to answer! Anyway, I have to tell you something-"

"Me too, Ed. Listen, what happened the other day between us-"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I've been here this whole week. I think the fumes are getting to your head."

Winry, angered by how Ed was reacting, growled and rubbed her temple impatiently.

"Don't lie, Ed! You were here and you know what-"

"Listen, I don't have much time so I'm going have to stop your rambling. I just called to warn you that a homunculi was spotted around Rush Valley. A dangerous one."

The sound of concern and worry had Winry stop her childish need to strike Ed and listen to his words. She placed her wrench down and stayed quiet, allowing Ed to continue.

"His name is Envy and he can change his appearance to whoever he wants. He's a shape-shifter to be honest. I can't tell you why he might be after you, but all I can do is warn that if a person comes by and it's someone you know and their acting strange, be on guard. Okay, Winry?"

Winry was ready to respond, but her mouth remained open and her words were caught in her throat. Ed could hear her shaky breath and it worried him deeply before he spoke again.

"Winry? What's wrong?"

Though tears were dripping onto her arm, Winry managed to control her breathing and shake her head slowly.

"Nothing is wrong. I have to go now. A customer is waiting. I'll talk to you later."

Unable to hear more of his words, Winry slammed the phone down before he could speak. Her stomach was in knots as she shock her head. Her heart was screaming at her, calling her an idiot and fool for falling for something that was obviously not Edward. Her mind trying to lie to her and tell her that maybe Ed was just playing a cruel joke and at any moment he would call back and laugh at her own gullible ways.

Yet, she knew. She was no fool. No idiot. The person she believed was Ed was not. It wasn't even a human. Winry covered her mouth, more tears spilling down freely.

She was lied to, played with, and used by a _thing._

She wanted to hit herself over the head for what had happened. Winry allowed her own undisclosed desires for Ed fuel her that day and allowed the imposter to steal away something very important.

Unable to sleep without crying, Winry decided to bury her head in her pillow and sob gently. How could she face Ed? Knowing what she had done, would he look at her the same way again? Would he hate her?

Winry cursed herself for falling victim to her own desires.

She began to ponder on the idea of disappearing, but decided against it. That would mean never seeing her grandmother, friends, Al and Ed ever again. She could not live without them. Her blue eyes, a bit red from her crying, opened slowly as she came to a certain thought that had wiggled into her brain.

Her knowledge of the homunculi was very limited, but from what she had heard, they were cruel and selfish. She began to wonder if they even cared for one another, a homunculi caring for another homunculi.

If they were as cruel and sadistic as she heard, then the answer would be no. Did the one that came to her, lied to her, just want to be with her so it could feel some sort of companionship? A way to cope with the loneliness and fear of living alone?

A fear that Winry dealt with every time Ed walked out the door.

In way, both she and the thing had succumbed to the fear and used one another. Though Winry would never admit it out loud, she had in some way used the homunculi to fulfill her fantasy of being with Ed.

They had used one another.

Now, that the sun had began to rise and brightened her room, Winry stared at her reflection.

Yes, she was still very much angry and would certain give the homunculi a few bruises if they ever met again, but she felt a strange and unrealistic connect to the homunculi silently cursing her and himself as he walked away.

They both had filled their own undisclosed desires.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry if this seemed rushed in anyway. I had some things to clear up and do and I'll be leaving tomorrow to a friend's house for awhile and vowed to myself that I would publish this before I left. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Especially Alexxis!<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed. Flames will not =P**


End file.
